Asgard Shield
thumb|Un bouclier en Stone Le mod Asgard Shield est un mod expansive qui ajoute de nombreux nouveaux éléments au jeu, et plus particulièrement des boucliers. Il a également plusieurs addons, qui augmentent le volume de contenu qu'il offre. Le mod Asgard Shield est un mod expansif qui ajoute de nombreuses choses au jeu, comme des boucliers. Il a également plusieurs addons présent dans le modpack qui permettent d'augmenter le contenu du mod. Addons présents: Harken Scythe, Ender/Nether, Hallowed Utiliser un bouclier Les boucliers sont utilisables en les équipant dans la barre d'accès rapide. Pour parrer un coup, faites un clic droit lorsqu'il est dans votre main ou que vous avez une épée vanilla. Le bouclier remplace quelques armes de mêlée lorsqu'il est dans la barre d'accès rapide. Quand il est équipé le bouclier bloque un pourcentage des dommages reçus, un indicateur apparait également entre votre barre de vie et votre barre de faim. Il commence en étant vide et se remplit au fil du temps quand il est au maximum vous pouvez l'activer et cela vous garantiera une résistance exeptionnelle, Le bouclier accorde un bonus de défense quand il est tenu dans votre main mais pas dans votre barre d'accès rapide Les épées géantes et quelques autres épées de certains mod ne fonctionneront pas avec l'auto-protection du bouclier. A noter que si vous utilisez votre bouclier jusqu'à ce que l'énergie redevienne faible il changera en un bouclier cassé et se chargera beaucoup plus lentement. Il deviendra également impossible de bloquer avant qu'il ne soit complètement rechargé. Types de boucliers Il existe une variante standard et doré de chaque boucliers. Les boucliers dorés ont des statistiques augmentés : la durabilité et la jauge pour le chargement baissent de moitié. La capacité spécial d'un bouclier et la faiblesse seront également modifiés, toujours positivement. Les boucliers dorés sont craftables en entourant un bouclier normale avec des lingots d'or mais elle peut parfois faire planter le jeu ou donner un bouclier entièrement différent. Jusqu'a ce que cela soit fix le seul moyen d'obtenir des boucliers dorés est le lootant. Utilisation des épées géantes Quand vous en avez une, les épées géantes offrent une très bonne attaque et défénse. Elles frappent plus fort que les épées vanillas tout en bloquant considérablements les dégâts reçus. Cependant alors que les épées vanilla peuvent bloquer indéfiniments celle si on un temps de blocage limité qui à besoin d'être rechargé. Il est affiché au dessus de la barre de nourriture lorsque vous bloquez ou que cela se recharge. Types d'épées géantes Addons Il y a trois addons dans le modpack Hexxit qui rajoute les matériaux pour les boucliers et armures : *Harken Scythe ajoute la Biomass et la Livingmetal. *Ender/Nether ajoute l'ender et le quartz. *Hallowed ajoute les os et les patchwork. Bugs *Si vous ouvrez l'interface des stands Armor vous pouvez équiper un bouclier sur votre plastron. Cependant ceci est également possible en fessant shift click sur un bouclier, il ira dans l'emplacement des plastrons. Chaque bouclier apparaît comme une couleur (la couleur est respective au bouclier). *Le bouclier et les épées géantes lorsqu'ils bloquent mettent une couleur bleu flash totues les secondes. Problèmes *Les os peuvent être trouvés dans la plupart des caves Skulls for the Skull items can now be found in most caves and mineshafts. Catégorie:Asgard Shield Catégorie:Mods Catégorie:Addons Asgard Shield